50 Themes
by FelicisNight
Summary: Trying to help pass my writer's block.  Various characters, pairings, genres and ratings.


**1. Beginnings (Jill Valentine)**

I first walked (ran) into the RPD soaking wet and out of breath. My car shit out on me that morning and I had no money to spare for a cab. My hair was a mess, my clothes were soaking and I was twenty minutes late. To add insult to injury, even Chris Redfield, a guy who I became close friends with during boot camp, was there before me. He was never early than me, every single day of camp he was late, but of course, on our first day he just had to be there on time.

There was everyone in a line facing the door, and there was I… soaking wet, out of breath, and late. I could see Chris' shoulders shaking. That _douchebag _was laughing at me! To add on to my humiliation, Joseph Frost - wearing that stupid bandana as always - didn't even bother hiding his laughter. Barry Burton smacked him across the head. Good ol' Barry. He always had my back.

Our new Captain, who was probably just introducing himself to everyone, turned around to look at me. At least, I think he was looking at me, his eyes were covered by sunglasses, one that we in the precinct would come to bet were glued onto his face.

"Your name?"

"Jill Valentine, sir."

"I see. In line."

I took my place next to Chris and he snickered.

"Hey Jill, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Screw you." He grinned and I elbowed him.

**2. Complicated (Rebecca x Billy)**

_It was never easy. _

"You came."

"Of course."

_It was never simple._

"I can't stay long. They have a lead on me."

_It was never perfect._

"Please, I can leave the force, just let me go with you this time.

"No, Becks, you can't. I'm not risking your career."

"I don't care about my career! I care about you… I love you."

"I love you, too."

_It was never pain free._

_But it was always worth it._

**3. Rivalry (Chris & Joseph)**

"Yeah right, Redfield! Your ass couldn't hit that can if it were five feet away!" Joseph Frost had a habit of bragging. He also had a habit of making bets.

"Wanna bet?"

"I sure as hell do!" Frost tightened the bandana around his head. "Twenty bucks you can't hit that can with only on-"

_Bang_.

"I'll take those twenty dollars now," said Chris Redfield as he holstered his gun, the Pepsi can he was to shoot lay crumpled on the ground yards away.

**4. Unbreakable (Ashford twins)**

Alfred Ashford could never let his sister go. No, she was too precious to let go, too fragile to be on her own, and too beautiful to be tainted by those vermin coming to take her away. No one would take her away from him. He stroked the glass of the cryogenic chamber holding his world in everlasting slumber. He longed to hold his dear sister, to hear her voice…

_Soon._

**5. Obsession (Ada x Leon)**

_It was a game._

_And she was obsessed with winning it._

"Ada-"

"Hush, lover-boy. We'll see each other again someday.. We always do."  
>With that she left him sitting there on the bed, just as she did countless times before.<p>

_It was a game._

_And he didn't mind losing it._

**6. Eternity (Jill x Wesker)**

He laid beside her, his head atop her arm. His long finger traced the side of her, his neatly clipped nail pressing down just hard enough to leave a light mark on her porcelain skin. He counted each rib, chuckling as she started to squirm because it tickled her. He stopped as he reached the side of her hip. His finger dragged across in a circle, tracing the never-ending tattoo on her side. The eternal circle of Ouroboros. His mark.

Soon, the whole world would be imprinted with his mark.

Just like the woman next to him.

**7. Death (Claire Redfield)**

You'd think I'd be used to the smell of death.. That after a while, I'd just 'get used to it'. No, that's not how it works. You never 'get used to it'. It haunts you. You smell it even when you're somewhere safe. You get paranoid, you smell it on your clothes, in your house, on everyone around you.

You dream about it.

You never get used to the smell of death. You never get used to death at all. You just get more and more terrified at the aspect, until you reach the point where it doesn't at matter at all.

Because once you've reached the point where death doesn't bother you… you've lost your humanity.

**8. Dead Wrong (Jill & Carlos)**

"God damnit, Carlos!" Jill Valentine shouted and threw a tin can left in a dumpster at the man who had lead them into another dead-end alley.

"Sorry, chicka! I thought this way for sure was the right way.." Carlos Ollivera chuckled weakly and ruffled his hair.

"You said that about the last three routes, too!" She was furious and was ready to pummel the idiot in front of her until she heard a heart-stopping sound.

"S.T.A.R.S…"

"Shit."

**9. Jobs (Leon S. Kennedy)**

"You're serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"It's kinda hard to tell."

"Leon…"

"Hunnigan."

"It's not up to me, I'm just the messenger. Call me when you're done."

Leon S. Kennedy looked down at the list in his hand. _Shopping_. They wanted Leon S. Kennedy to do their shopping. They didn't send him to Australia or to the jungles Africa or to the infected towns of Spain or even old zombie-run facilities. They sent him _shopping_.

"One day.. I'm gonna quit.. One day."

**10. Excuses ( Jill x Chris, /Wesker/ x Jill)**

"You two are late. Again." Albert Wesker stared down his reading glasses at the two dopes standing in front of him. The man rubbing the back of his neck, laughing embarrassedly. The woman wringing her blue beret in her hands. Both of them dripping wet.

"Sorry sir, my truck broke down again and we had to push it the last half block."

"You should've pushed faster."

"Sir, it was raining!" Interjected Jill. Her soaked hair clung to her face, framing her sharp features, her uniform hugging her tightly, her pants seeming to shrink three sizes - it drove Wesker to the brink. He looked back down to the form he was filling out, to keep from staring anymore.

"All the more reason to push faster."

"Sir, we were going uphill!" Chris had his arms out, as if he was trying to get his captain to understand. Wesker had the strongest urge to roll his eyes, but kept focusing on his work. He knew the real reason those two were late. Their fraternization was obvious to everyone. Those knowing looks, stares full of longing, hidden smiles, 'accidental' bumping of shoulders… only an idiot wouldn't know they were together, which is apparently what they took everyone in the precinct for.

"Well, look at it this way," Wesker looked up at his subordinates and tapped his pen against his lip. "At least you won't need to push it downhill. Now, get out of here, and go dry off with ten laps around the indoor track." Chris was the first to turn to leave, grumbling and squeaking because of hit wet boots. "One more word out of you, Redfield and it'll be twenty." Chris huffed and continued down the hall. Jill stayed behind for a moment, watching Wesker.

"Yes? Is there some reason you're still standing there?" Wesker refused to look up, without his sunglasses he knew he'd be caught with wandering eyes.

"N-nothing sir, nevermind." Jill turned away and walked out the room.

Wesker had no shame watching as her walk out the room, eyes glued to every curve of her.

**12. Vengeance (Chris Redfield)**

I'm not out for vengeance as everyone likes to think I am.. I'm out for justice for everyone who has lost their life or a loved one because of Umbrella. I've lost too many friends and loved ones because of that damn corporation. I've seen my friends turn into lifeless creatures, neighbors and people I saw everyday turned into mere shells of their former selves, and I've seen the girl I care about more than anyone else - my partner, my friend - die to save me. I'm ready to take down that corporation and take down Wesker once and for all, and if I can't, I'm sure as hell gonna die trying.

**13. Tears (Sherry Birkin)**

Sherry Birkin never cried anymore. She didn't think it possible. She was sure she'd run out of tears years ago. Back then, as a girl, she cried for days on end when they took her away from Claire and Leon. She had just lost her mother and her father and then they took her away from the two people who protected her and cared for her.

But…

Sherry Birkin never cried anymore.

Sherry Birkin, now twenty-three and a worker for TriCell living in an underground facility beside her uncle Albert, was all out of tears. Tears are for past things, and past things are dead things, and dead things are useless things.

Sherry Birkin never cried anymore, not because she was all out of tears, or because it was impossible, but because there was no one left to cry over, and no one left to wipe her tears away.

**14. Summer Days (R.P.D)**

Everyone in the R.P.D loved august. Maybe not a select few, but most couldn't wait until the third Friday of that month because it was when they held the annual R.P.D Field Day It was a day of games, races, food and overall merriment. Each unit held their own event sometimes at random and sometimes they prepared every year for that even especially, the K-9 unit usually did relay races, the drug unit did wet sponge water relays, homicide would do three legged races, and S.T.A.R.S Alpha and Bravo teams were especially known for their tug of war competition. So far, they tied, and everyone was hoping that the year of 98' was when they'd finally break it.

But on the 3rd Friday of August 1998 only five members of the original twelve S.T.A.R.S were left.

**15. Health and Healing (Rebecca Chambers)**

I sometimes wish Raccoon City was still around, that the mansion incident never happened, that Wesker hadn't betrayed us all. I just wonder what it would be like not having to wake up everyday to tons of bodies just coming in through my hospital every day because of the infections.

But you can't change the past, no matter how much you will, there isn't always a way.

**16. Burning (Chris & Claire Redfield)**

"Goddammit, Chris! How many times do I tell you, stay out of the kitchen!" Claire grabbed the burning pan with a towel and threw it into the sink, turning the water on as fast as possible. The smoke alarm went on and Chris grabbed the nearest newspaper pile and started to fan the room.

"I'm sorry Claire, I was just really hungry."

Exasperated, the younger Redfield took a moment to regain herself and try to calm her urge to smack her brother to a bloody pulp.

"We have cereal, oh wait, no - you'd find a way to burn that, too! Ugh! Just - here," Claire handed him a paper and the telephone. "Order a pizza, I'll be back after I run some errands."

Claire turned to leave the kitchen before addressing her brother one last time. "I expect the house to be in one piece when I come back, can you manage that for me?"

Her older brother solemnly nodded, pouting his lips and making puppy dog eyes to match.

**17. Love (William & Annette Birkin)**

Nobody ever really understood how much William loved his wife. (Except for maybe his best friend, Wesker.)

Nobody every really understood how much Annette love her husband. (Even when he put his research before everything else.)

William and Annette were the best duo that Umbrella had ever seen. Wesker and William were great together, but put Annette and Will together and they were extraordinary. The two were one of the greatest pairs, and even up til their deaths, nobody understood how much they loved each other.

_Annette died with the last thought of her hunched over, red and baggy eyed, dead-tired husband holding their newborn baby girl._

_William died with the last thought of his new wife standing before him in her wedding dress, crying from how happy she was._

**18. Bitter Silence (Brad Vickers)**

_I was terrified.._

It was so… quiet. The forest, just… silent. It was absolutely frightening. Sure, call me Chickenheart all you want, but there's nothing more terrifying than silence at the wrong time. Those things that had been after me left a long time ago, the chopper was running low on fuel and I remembered seeing a helipad by that mansion, so if I wanted to get back there, I'd need a little bit of fuel. I missed the loud noises of the streets, the whispers of officers ready to go home after a late night, I missed _noise._

**19. Separation (Claire x Leon)**

"Looks like it's come down to this again.. You off to fight the bad guys and me off to fix the damage already done, right? Hah…"

_He didn't have much to say._

"Yeah…"

_He never did._

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be… We always find each other again, don't we?"

_She wanted to make the best of the situation._

"Yeah.. Let's just hope that next time the situation isn't so… dire."

He held out his hand. She knocked it away and hugged him.

"See ya, Leon."

"I'll be waiting."

**20. Reflection (Jill Valentine)**

Jill didn't have the slightest clue who the woman standing before her was. Mirrors were supposed to show your own reflection, right? She reached out to touch the cool glass, wanting to cry when she realized the woman was her. She moved over herself as if she were a new person completely, touching every curve and dip and bump, trying to find some similarity between the woman she remembered and the woman she was looking at now.

The long blonde hair, icy white skin, thinner frame, stunning eyes. She looked like a goddess, and she knew it.

But that goddess wasn't Jill Valentine.

Jill Valentine died when she dove off that cliff with Wesker.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, uh, for those who are waiting for the next chapter off my story, fear not. I've just hit a little writer's block wall and i'm just doing this to get my creative juices flowing.<p>

If anyone wants to see a certain theme/pairing/etc, send me some in a review or PM. I'll be more than happy to write it for you. After all, this is for me to get past my writers block.


End file.
